Gone, But Is it Forever?
by Alchemist182
Summary: Roy Mustang...Yurikoa Tatsuri...both officers in the military, the bond between them was strong, but will they know how strong in the end?


"Oh c'mon please!" She pleaded, cupping both hand to the side of her face. The man she was pleading to turned, his jet-black hair swaying a bit when he had turned to face her, mushroom sighing he shook his head, opening his black orbs. "There is no way in hell I am letting you borrow them." The woman just glared a bit, anime tears streaming down her chibified face. "Oh Please Roy?" The man titled Roy shook his head again. "No! And that's Colonel Mustang! Major!" He yelled, the woman just smirked, folding her arms. "Right Roy, fat chance I'm calling you that! Work's over for the day, and I don't have to call you by your title anymore, that is until tomorrow."

Roy uttered a 'whatever' under a short breath; he then would look to her again. " You are 'not' taking my gloves! Lord knows what you would to with them! 'HE' may even not know! No one does when it comes to you Yurikoa!" He yelled, going in a half-chibi form. Yurikoa sighed a bit. "Ok, ok…I'll leave you alone…" She told him, though she was mentally smirking, she turned and started walking away before turning again and glomping Roy to try and get his gloves; sadly…it was no such luck. The two lay on the ground, Roy smirking widely, Yurikoa raised a brow, looking down she found his left hand was resting on her right breast. She blushed a deep red, then her eyes went black in a hellbound glare, rising her arm she sat up a bit, lowering her arm again she let her hand 'gently' smash past the colonel's cheek, standing up, still red, though not as red as Roy's cheek was.

Roy lay there, holding his cheek he stood up, beginning to rub his cheek a bit. "Now that was uncalled for Yurikoa…" He told her, laying down his hand to reveal a large hand mark on his now red cheek. She just glared at him harder. "You deserved it you big pervert!" He just shrugged. "Well, back to the main reason for our speaking, tell me why you want my gloves…and don't say it's because you love fire...I've heard that one to many times!" He yelled, causing Yurikoa to have more anime tears. "But…I LOVE FIRE!"

Roy just sighed, being shoved to the ground again with a large thud, he closed his eyes for a minute and rubbed his head, opening his eyes he rose an eyebrow, then looking to his hands he went wide eyed. "She…she took my gloves…Yurikoa took my gloves!" He yelled to himself while standing, glaring a bit he ran to wherever he thought to find her. Sad thing was it was the complete opposite of where she really went.

When Yurikoa reached her house she snickered wide. "Heh…the gloves are now Mine!" She yelled, holding up the gloves, then grinning wide she slipped the gloves onto her hands, fitting them right she ran out side, into her backyard, thankfully she had a large yard, she then raised her hand, smirking a bit she smirked and snapped, using a bit of her alchemic skills to control where she wanted the fire to go, but she was not as skilled at this as Roy was, so of course…it backfired. Much to her disliking she was flung back across her yard, going swirly eyed when her head collided with the birdhouse pole, rubbing her head she stood up, rubbing the large bump on her head.

Her head shot up when she saw Roy burst through her backdoor, apparently he saw the big boom she made. "Hey! That's breaking an entry you kn-" "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Roy interrupted her; she glared again and pointed around the yard which half was not in ashes. "Gee mustang, I wonder!" Roy had a large tick mark form on his head, walking towards her he ripped the gloves from her hands, smirking a bit he slipped them on his own hands. "You like fire eh! WELL HERE! HERE'S SOME FIRE FOR YA!" He yelled while snapping his fingers right in front of her face, causing a large boom! Though he did not make the blast hard enough to kill her, like he was hoping, he had only made it strong enough to fling her back a ways, burning her a bit in the process. "There! You got fire!" He yelled while turning to walk to the door, though he was again shoved to the ground with Yurikoa on him.

"You're dead Mustang!" She yelled, taking his gloves and snapping, causing Roy to go flying into the air, when he came back down he was roasted, and swirly eyed. But glaring he stood up and took the gloves from her, snapping and sending her flying just as she did with him. This continued for about an hour until Yurikoa finally took the gloves though she was being to hard, she caused the material to tear from Roy's hands, and his spare gloves were in his office, damn his luck. He sent a death glare at Yurikoa; she just laughed nervously and began to run, only to have Roy chase her from her yard, her house, and down the street.

Yurikoa and Roy ran all the way back to HQ, though their job time was over, Yurikoa found it only salvation at the current moment. She burst through the doors and held them shut, only to earn odd looks from her working peers. "What the hell are you doing?" said a young boy with long blond hair, having it held back into a braid. "OH NOTHING ED!" She yelled, waving her arms, sadly she still had a piece of Roy's ripped glove in her hand, and having them wave around it caused the piece to drop to the floor, Ed bent down, taking the glove shred and raising an eyebrow, laughing a bit. "You ripped Mustang's glove?" Yurikoa sighed, nodding a bit, but her form was flung forward, smashing into a wall, the doors flung open, revealing Roy with a large tick mark. "Where is she!" He yelled, storming in he looked around; he smirked wide when he found Yurikoa. "THERE YOU ARE!" He yelled, running over and snapping quickly, forgetting he was in a building. There was a loud BOOM and everyone was flung across the room, small bits of the wall were torn off, three people stood up. "Colonel!" They yelled, Roy looked around; gulping a bit he realized what he did. He would AGAIN hit the ground while Yurikoa was piled onto him; Roy was flat on his stomach, yelling a bit because his arm was being bent back, courtesy of Yurikoa. "Shit! You're breaking my arm!" He yelled, Yurikoa just glared and reached towards his neck, though she couldn't get to it. "Only because I can't reach your neck!" She yelled, trying to reach for his neck again, but Roy kept his arm firm, not allowing Yurikoa to reach his neck.

Both of their heads shot up when they heard a loud. "Major Tatsuri! Colonel Mustang! What is the meaning of this?" They shifted their head, laughing nervously. "Oh, um…furher sir!" They both said, standing up and saluting to him. "Never mind! I want to hear none of this! But as punishment for this, you will both go to south city, and patrol around there, both officers went wide eyed, but then sighed and nodded a "yes sir…" to him, then turned, heading towards the train station, then upon giving the man their newly bought tickets they got on the train, sitting in a small booth. "This is all your fault Mustang…" Yurikoa said quietly, folding her arms, pouting a bit.

"Oh stop your whining Major, you look like Fullmetal when you do that."

She sent a glare to him, but instead of saying a thing she turned her gaze towards the window, about an hour later they had reached south city, getting off the train the quietly headed into the town, looking around they sighed. "Well, this was completely pointless, nothing ever happens here. It's so damn boring." Yurikoa said quietly while slouching onto a brick wall. "You know…just a thought, but I THINK that's why he put us here!" He yelled, slouching as well, but their silence was broken when they heard a loud gunshot, Yurikoa smirked and stood strait.

"Now this…is my idea of fun." She said quietly, Roy just rolled his eyes and walked off towards the shot, having Yurikoa closely following, she chuckled a bit while taking a pistol from her gun belt and running towards the shot…Roy went wide eyed, he never knew a girl who actually liked fighting, well…there was Riza, but he'd rather not count her, she sighed a bit while running right after Yurikoa.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

"I swear Yurikoa, you're going to be the death of me…" Roy mumbled as he chased after her, finally upon catching up to her he stopped beside her, breathing a bit heavily, he turned to her, finding she had gun point at a man with a small hand gun, Roy went wide eyed and turned to the man, then back a Yurikoa. "Yurikoa put the gun down…" He said sternly, he knew she wouldn't listen, but he could always try. He would not worry as much if the man were not holding a young girl in his arms, a gun to her head. "I swear to god damnit I'll shoot if you don't put your gun down!" He yelled, Yurikoa assumed he was referring to her, but she ignored it.

"Damn it major put the gun down now! That's an order!" Roy screamed, causing Yurikoa to turn her head towards him, a hellish sort of glare in her eyes, her grip onto the gun kept, though taking her other hand she grabbed the front of Roy's uniform, pulling him to her face. "Listen here Mustang, I am in no mood…so back…the hell…off!" She screamed, pushing him, having it hard enough he fell back a bit, though he didn't fall down.

_Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate_

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

Roy glared at her, more hard than usual, but his eyes widened as far as possible when a fire was heard, he looked to see who had shot, his fists clenched tightly when he found it was Yurikoa who had shot the first fire. The man fell to the ground, blood rushing from the bullet wound and onto the dirt road, the girl he was holding screamed a bit and ran away. Roy was not pleased with this at all. "Yurikoa…"

_She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind_

She turned her head to him, lowering her gun back into her belt. "You do not understand colonel…it was something I had to do!" She screamed. "Then what! What was your reason for doing this!" She just sighed heavily, stepping back a bit, pulling back her long trench coat to reveal a laying body, the form was male, and had did from a gun shot in the back. "Who is that" Roy began quietly, Yurikoa just sighed again and replied quietly. "I is-…. I mean….'was' my brother, that worthless bastard shot my only brother…I am glad I shot him!" Roy's eyes widened when he heard this, though they again would narrow.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

Roy shook his head, grabbing her coat. "That gives you no right to do what you just did! That man had a girl with a gun to her head, if you weren't careful, she would have died!" He yelled loudly, his hands tightening.

Yurikoa's gaze towards the colonel turned cold and hard, she rose her hand, taking his wrist and slapping him away, forcing him to let away of her coat. She kept her glare final as she turned her form, darting herself out of the town again, leaving Roy behind. "MAJOR! Come back here!" He screamed, the woman did not heed to his words, she continued to run…far off into the blistering heated desert…She left him behind, As he looked off into her running distance he sighed heavily and turned towards the station again, not before whispering. "Goodbye then…" Under a short breath…

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous 


End file.
